


mad for nothing

by orphan_account



Series: bekha's birthday drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, this is ltierally for bekha i don't care about anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is basically just nick and louis arguing, dry humping against a wall and then cuddling on a couch. idk i suck at summarizing things</p>
            </blockquote>





	mad for nothing

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't even know what this tbh, i just wrote it for bekha's birthday and refused to read over it??? there's smut but yeah this is dumb i'm dumb
> 
> this is unbeta'd and the titles is taken from mad by ne-yo

Nick wasn't even sure what they were arguing about anymore, he just knows that Louis was winning and that they'd gone too far for him to back down.  
"Nicholas Grimshaw! Just fucking admit you were wrong and be done with it," Louis screamed, his voice was rough and his hands were balled up into fists. Nick knew he couldn't win at this point, Louis had proved him wrong long ago, so he did the only thing he knew how and surged forward. 

Within seconds Nick had Louis off the ground, pressing him hard into the wall with hands on the back of his thighs and lips biting marks onto the skin of his neck. Nick smiled against Louis' neck when he felt muscular legs wrap around his waist and a set of ankles crossing at his bum, knowing at least he'd get this victory.  
"You fucker," Louis spat, hands raking through Nick's hair; scratching over the scalp in an almost too painful way. "Can't, fuck, can't deal with losing the argument, so you pull this shit? Gotta say, Grimshaw, I think you're losing your touch."

"Pretty sure I just got tired of you yapping on, you twat," Nick muttered before crashing their lips together, a mess of teeth and tongues that left Nick breathless. He pulled away, head dropping back into the crook of Louis' neck, breathing harshly, groaning when he felt Louis thrust up against his stomach, immediately rocking back into him.  
"Think you can get us to the bedroom, old man?" Nick has always been jealous of the way Louis can still sound so unaffected when he's hard and pressed up against him like this, manages to stay snappy even through the small noises he makes.

"Afraid you'll come in your pants like a teenager, love?" Nick's pretty sure there are going to be bruises on Louis' thighs, his fingers keep tightening to the point the bones are aching and Nick really wants to move them somewhere else but doesn't want to risk dropping Louis, so he clings as he fucks up into the layers of clothes keeping them apart.

"Shut the fuck up, Jesus," Louis was moving steadily against Nick's stomach, hips shuddering every so often before he was tugging Nick's hair as hard as he could and his legs closed around him like a vice, letting out a whine as he came. Nick barely lasted five seconds after Louis came, biting down on the flesh of his neck to cover up the pathetic noise he made.  
Nick let himself just breathe for a few moments before he managed to carry Louis over to the couch, putting him down as softly as he could and kissing his cheek. "Get yourself out of your pants, yeah? I'll grab you a cloth," he stripped himself as he walked, stopping in their bedroom to get them both a clean pair of pants before going into the bathroom, cleaning himself up before putting lukewarm water on a cloth.

He came back out to find Louis curled up in a shirt on the couch, eyes drooping as he watched the muted TV, he huffed out a quiet laugh as he walked over to him; wiping him clean before slipping him into clean clothes. Nick smiles fondly at Louis, pushing his hair out of his eyes and lying down with him on the lounge.

"I still think you should admit you were wrong," Louis mumbled tiredly against Nick's chest, smiling against him. 

"Twat," Nick huffed out, a fond smile on his face as he watched the television with mild interest. "I love you, ykno?" Nick fiddled with the hem of Louis' shirt, swallowing the lump in his throat that followed.

"Obviously, who wouldn't love me." Louis earned himself a slap on the back and a quiet laugh from Nick, "but I suppose love you as well."


End file.
